Dreams
by Hayden Bell
Summary: Ha ocurrido un accidente y lo único que Chris recuerda es el rostro de su mejor amigo, Andrew. El chico se siente culpable por lo sucedido, sin embargo, Andrew sabrá decirle que no lo es. Historia no lucrativa SLASH.


**Dreams**

-o-

Han pasado muchas cosas en su vida, muchas han sido traumantes, al grado incluso de hacerlo pensar que no debería existir, que tal vez si desapareciera toda la mala suerte terminaría para todos los que lo rodean; sin embargo, en algún momento de su propia autocompasión aparece una luz de entereza que le hace regresar a su vida cotidiana, a superar los momentos críticos y demostrar al mundo que sigue siendo tan fuerte como siempre lo ha demostrado.

Salir del closet fue y es una de las decisiones más difíciles que ha tomado, pues le representó el rechazo de todos, no solo de sus padres, también de sus amigos e incluso de algunos vecinos, pero lo superó, o más bien, ellos lo superaron, le entendieron y le comprendieron, todos en distintas formas y aunque cada una de sus reacciones le dolió, después todo pareció lo mejor y supo perdonarlos.

Aunque muchos actuaron mal, tuvo la esperanza de que algunos lo tomaran mejor, aunque no fue así, tal fue el caso de Andrew, su mejor amigo y por el que, desafortunadamente, comenzó a sentir algo, a sentirse atraído, no solo por su forma de ser, sino por el increíble modo en que le apoyó en momento cruciales y difíciles. Su rechazo fue quizá el que más le afectó, de no haber sido por Summer tal vez habría ocurrido algo peor.

Hoy algo ha pasado, su mente está descolocada y lo único que recuerda es una discusión, pero no una en la que tuviera mucho que ver, más bien entre alguien más; siente mucho dolor en algunas partes de su cuerpo, sobre todo en su cabeza y abdomen, los dedos de sus manos están entumecidos y siente un hilillo de sangre escaparse entre sus labios. Se intenta incorporar pero el dolor en su abdomen se agudiza.

-Tranquilos Chris, no debes esforzarte. –de pronto la conciencia le vino a su mente al encontrarse con la mirada del doctor Kennedy, sus ojos giraron a su alrededor descubriéndose en un consultorio y de eso está seguro porque no es la primera vez que termina ahí. –Tuviste un accidente, es probable que recientas el shock, así que no te exacerbes. –le dijo el anciano médico, con la amabilidad que pudo, aunque sus facciones impedían que se pudiera notar.

-¿Dónde está Andrew? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar, pues la última imagen que recuerda es la de él.

-En la habitación contigua, estable. –le anunció Karl, empezando a valorarlo, moviéndose cerca de él, mirándole a los ojos, haciendo movimientos para que lo siguiera, lo típico que haría cualquier médico para determinar el estado de una persona recientemente accidentada, pero que se muestra bien. –Debes preocuparte por ti ahora, después…

-¡No! –gritó de pronto. –Quiero verlo. –dijo después. –Necesito saber que está bien, necesito verlo. –insistió, levantándose con brusquedad e intentando apartar al médico de su camino, lo que no fue tan sencillo dadas sus condiciones, sin embargo, el anciano pareció entender su preocupación y en lugar de interponerse más, le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Estabas consiente cuando llegaron los paramédicos, pero perdiste la conciencia al llegar aquí. –empezó a explicarle el hombre. –Te llevaré a ver a Andrew, pero tendrás que regresar pronto a tu cama. –con un ligero y casi inaudible "ok" Chris pasó el brazo por sobre los hombros del otro y con lentitud salió del cuarto. Su vista al salir al pasillo la usó exclusivamente para buscar la puerta más cercana, aunque el médico lo guió a la correcta.

Cuando entró a la habitación se encontró con penumbras que no le gustaron, pero que le hicieron mirar pronto a su mejor amigo, yacido en esa cama, durmiendo o inconsciente, no lo sabía. Siguieron avanzando hasta que llegó a su lado, el médico le acercó una silla para que se sentara, pues su estado le dificultaba mantenerse en pie, aunque no le hubiera importado seguir así por horas con tal de ver a Andrew de cerca.

-Vendré en unos minutos, aún tengo que visitar a… bueno, yo regreso. –no supo por qué el doctor Kennedy no terminó con su frase, pero ahora no le dio importancia, pues lo que más le preocupa está ahí, recostado. Con lentitud acercó su mano hasta acariciar la de su amigo, de estar consciente seguro no podría hacerlo, pero ahora se tomaría esa libertad, pues su necesidad de sentirse en contacto con él lo incitaba a actuar sin miedos o prejuicios. De pronto el otro reaccionó y de inmediato retiró su mano.

-No, no lo hagas. –el rubio abrió los ojos con lentitud hasta mirarle. –Sabía que eras tú, pude sentirlo. –Chris sonrió con melancolía y volvió a tomar la mano del chico, pero esta vez con mayor vehemencia, casi como si se tratara de un saludo. –Me han dicho que sufrimos un accidente… -habló, apretando la mano de su mejor amigo, pero mirando al techo, como si tratara de recordar.

-No recuerdo exactamente lo que pasó, lo último que vi fue a ti y nada más, todo es confuso. –respondió, hablando con la misma suavidad que siempre. –Creo que fue mi culpa, yo iba manejando y…

-No fue tu culpa Chris, fue un accidente. –interrumpió el rubio, apretándole una vez más, pero el chico se soltó a las lágrimas, de alguna forma se sentía culpable, no sabía cómo o porqué sucedió, pero sabe que es culpable. Eso lo llevó al tiempo en que su padre le enseñó a conducir, lo severo que fue a la hora de las lecciones, pero lo tremendamente correctas para volverlo un buen conductor. –Tranquilízate, ni siquiera sabemos qué sucedió. –en la voz de Andrew se escuchó un regaño, pero necesario hacerle entender a su mejor amigo.

-Bien… -se limpió las lágrimas y soltó la mano del rubio. –Debería regresar a mi habitación, me siento cansado. –habló, levantándose con lentitud y un poco de dolor en su costado derecho.

-Quédate conmigo. –le habló Andrew, mirándolo con determinación. –Ven. –le extendió la mano para que incluso se recostara a su lado, para Chris eso fue muy extraño, sobre todo porque es la primera vez que hace algo así, cuando se supone que entre ellos todo quedó claro, Andrew jamás sentiría algo por él, aunque Chris de hecho siguiera enamorado del rubio.

-¿Juegas conmigo? –preguntó, un poco dolido, pero en el alma, pues esas cosas no son algo con las que le apetezca divertirse, pues es claro que no son nada divertidas; sin embargo, sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

-Chris, por favor. –al volverse para encontrar la mirada de su amigo, divisó profunda seriedad, aunque con un poco de súplica; esa manera de pedirlo derrumbó cualquier negativa que Chris pudiera tener, pues de alguna forma sus deseos se convertían en realidad y negarse sería tonto, sobre todo cuando por mucho tiempo lo ha esperado. Lentamente se acercó de nuevo a la cama y se sentó, dando la espalda al rubio. Con la misma lentitud se recostó hasta sentir el brazo de Andrew rodearle en la cintura.

-¿Por qué lo haces? –cuestionó, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y resistiendo cualquier reacción que destruyera tan delicado momento.

-No lo sé, solo tengo ganas de abrazarte. –contestó el primogénito de los Robinson. –Eres mi mejor amigo y jamás he demostrado cuánto te quiero. –en aquellas circunstancias es ilógico, pues más parecía una plática de pareja que de amigos.

-Lo has hecho de muchas formas. –contestó, tragando saliva con dificultad. –Ambos sabemos que esto sobra, que no es necesario. –agregó.

-Si para mí, en este momento tengo la sensación de que debo hacerlo, abrazarte y no dejarte ir. –con un poco de dificultad se giró completamente para pegarse el cuerpo de Chris y abrazarlo con mayor vehemencia. –Sé que no soy gay, que amo a Summer y que la engaño con Tash… pero tú eres mi amigo y amo que estés a mi lado, sobre todo ahora. –de alguna forma no le reconocía esa sensibilidad, pero el accidente pudo provocar una ola de emociones en Andrew que sin duda no podía controlar.

-Es suficiente para mí. –respondió el heredero Pappas, destensándose y dejándose llevar por el abrazo, tal vez sea el único momento más íntimo que tenga alguna vez con Andrew. –No sé si Aiden pueda reemplazarte. –dijo de pronto, esperando que fuera adecuado hablar sobre el asunto, pues con ello demostró que sigue enamorado de él.

-Tendrá que hacerlo. –hundió su rostro en su cuello hasta pegar sus labios y darle un tímido beso, para Chris fue un acto muy tierno, pero al mismo tiempo desgarrador, que el rubio hiciera aquello le abrió una vieja herida, una que le tomó mucho tiempo cerrar y en parte gracias a Aiden, pero ahora volvía a dolerle, casi como cuando se abrió. Todo hubiera quedado así, incluso la lagrima que dejó escapar, pero Andrew continuó besándole, al grado incluso de invitarlo a voltear y quizá profundizar el momento.

-No lo hagas. –en su voz entrecortada se escuchó la más profunda de las súplicas, sin embargo, accedió a girarse y encontrarse con el rostro de su amigo, tan cerca como nunca. El corto espacio se redujo en un momento, aunque para Chris fue largo, incluso para mirarle con detalle los labios que siempre quiso besar. Cuando el contacto llegó su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor y deseo, correspondió el beso, al principio con torpeza, pero pronto entendiendo la manera de besar de su amigo y entonces corresponder de manera adecuada.

Se abrazaron con mayor fuerza e intensificaron la acción poco a poco, sus brazos se rodearon y se atrajeron aún más, Chris se dejó llevar sin objeción alguna, su sentido de razón y responsabilidad, del que siempre se ha caracterizado, se perdió en su mente, lo ignoró sin contemplaciones y se dejó llevar por sus bajas pasiones, comenzando a reaccionar involuntariamente, solo amando a su amigo, como siempre, entregándose completamente.

-o-

Abrió los ojos y volvió a la realidad tan pronto como pudo, miró a su alrededor y notó que seguía en la misma habitación, sintiéndose culpable por el accidente en el que Tash y hasta Summer se vieron involucradas. Se abrazó a sí mismo, recordando el sueño, ese que ha tenido por mucho tiempo y que ahora parece volverse realidad, aunque no en las condiciones que se había imaginado. De alguna forma su mente le preveía un suceso de esa magnitud y en el que obviamente Andrew se vería involucrado, aunque siempre con un final muy propio a sus deseos. La realidad es distinta, Andrew jamás lo verá más que como su mejor amigo.

FIN

-o-

De acuerdo, necesitaba hacer esto. Es el primero en escribirse en español y con esta pareja, que claro, no es la ideal pero no puedo ver a Chris con alguien más, a pesar de que Aiden me cae bien. Espero no ser el único de habla hispana que conoce a Chris Pappas. Gracias por leer.


End file.
